Lost Love
by MissDenna
Summary: What if Eric Northman's past comes back to haunt him? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I have been around for over a thousand years now, but unlike most, I am neither dead nor alive. There is something inside me that has yet to meet its full potential, but I suppose I should first tell you how I got here…

I was born in a decent-sized village by the sea. I was an only child because my mother died while bringing me into this world, so I was raised by my father (or more so I raised him). He tended to forget I was a girl, so I grew up in mud and fire- mud mostly because I used to play more with the boys, and fire because I helped my father who was a blacksmith. I knew my weapons and I knew how to defend myself. This does not mean that I, in any form, was mistaken for male or that I was vulgar like the men from my village. I actually grew up to be a little bit of a seductress… and a body…well let's just say that, "milk does a body good," and I drank a lot of it.

I met my husband when I was sixteen. He was handsome and utmost agreeable, (more so than his brother who was a conceded womanizer with his brain in his pants). The most charming part is that he was a prince. Yes, I know that sounds a little "fairy tale-ish," but royalty was popular when I was human, and as the story goes, my husband ended up dying in battle from an arrow to the heart. His brother brought him back to me and we burned him and sent him out to sea. It had only been a short while that we were married, so I never got to bare his children. After a few months my deceased husband's drunken brother broke my door down and demanded I marry him to "honor" his brother (foolish boy, honoring your brother is not lying with his wife) but time came and went, and he started to grow on me (like cancer). He confessed his love and the jealousy he had over his brother and I, and soon I found my heart full again. He later became king, and I bore him two sons and a daughter. Life was perfect, or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

My village was attacked by wolves of a strange kind. My children were murdered, and I would have joined them if I was actually dead when my husband buried me, but I clawed my way out from the dirt. It took so much energy that when I had finally reached the surface, my heart stopped and I felt like I floated away in the sea. I had finally died, until I was ripped from the sea like a shark attack.

When I awoke, my body was sticky- wrapped in some sort of cocoon- the smell was one I would never forget. It seemed as though I could smell everything. I could even hear deer in the woods grazing at what seemed a mile away. Then all of a sudden, I hear a heartbeat and I realize it's not of my own, bringing to thought of how I don't have one, yet I am breathing. Before I could open my mouth, a man spoke to me, "just sleep," he said. "You will know soon enough," and for some reason, I felt no need to protest what he said, I just felt his calmness wash over me and I slipped into a deep, calming sleep, as if I had never slept before.

I felt cold cover my body as I opened my eyes from what seemed like years of sleep. I was underwater, and with fear of drowning, I flew up. There before me in a chair, smoking something fierce, sat a very strange man. His scent was the most peculiar. He leaned forward and nodded, then gave me a towel and got up and said, "it's time to eat," and left the room. I sat there for a second, wiped the water from my face and got out. I started to dry off, when I got distracted by a floor length mirror. I dropped the towel and there I stood before myself (5'11", long blonde hair, piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and curves like any good women would have) not a single mark on my body- as if nothing had ever happened. Instead, my skin glowed from its silkiness like there was a new life in my body, even though my heart wasn't beating. I felt strong and powerful. As these feelings came through me, I heard, "come eat, unless you prefer it cold." I put on the white gown he had left on the chair and walked out...


End file.
